What's the Big Deal?
by quincheltana
Summary: Santana gets a little surprise at the diner after work. Just a little Quinntana one-shot :) (((nothing to do with Not Just a One Night Stand)))


**Long time no see huh? :D Anyway, if you read NJAONS you know I said I was working on a Faberry story which I did and got about 5 chapters until an unfortunate event deleted those 5 chapters and my will to continue so...that's a no go. You also know I said I was thinking about a sequel which I _have_ started but I kinda wanna finish it before I start publishing it for the sake of my own sanity so it might be awhile but it's definitely a WIP as we speak woo!  
**

**Anyway this is just a little oneshot because I just have feels and idek its not good but it's yeah just... enjoy I guess :3**

* * *

**_Quinn: _**_hey san :)_

Santana read on her lockscreen when her phone lit up next to her cup of coffee. She raised an eyebrow considering it was about 12:30am and she knew Quinn didn't stay up very late anymore these days with all of her early classes she has.

**_Santana: _**_hey, everything ok?_

She replied, just in case something was wrong. Even though the smiley face was included. Maybe she's drunk, that would be entertaining. Santana grinned to herself as her phone vibrated again:

**_Q: _**_everythings fine, I just miss you_

Yeah she's drunk, Santana chuckled to herself.

**_Q: _**_what are you doing?_

That text came in before Santana could start typing a response to the other.

**_S: _**_I just got off work, I'm chillin here for a few to see if it'll stop raining_

It had been raining like crazy all day and oddly enough that didn't slow down the amount of customers that came in. She was tired and had hoped it would be a slower day but that was apparently to much to ask for. She rolled her eyes thinking about it. Berry wasn't there today either so she had to deal with Kurt basically by herself since she didn't really talk to anyone else there. She really needed to work on her people skills.

**_Q: _**_sounds relaxing :)_

**_S: _**_I guess so, what are you up to?_

**_Q: _**_visiting a top secret location ;)_

Santana snorted.

**_S: _**_are you a part of some sort of government conspiracy? Haha_

**_Q: _**_maybeeeeee ;)_

Santana rolled her eyes playfully and stood up to go refill her coffee. Since she worked there and no customers were there they didn't really care if she did it herself. She didn't even know why she was drinking coffee though. She rolled her eyes at herself as she took another drink on the way back to her booth, knowing she'd probably be up all night now.

**_S: _**_I don't think you should be telling me this then, q :P_

**_Q: _**_it'll be fine, just don't tell anyone ok_

**_S: _**_you should know by now I'm pretty good at keeping your secrets ;P_

Santana grinned to herself. Surprisingly she didn't have the urge to tell anyone who would listen what happened on Valentine's Day. To finally out Quinn as the exact opposite of the straight prude she had everyone thinking she was. To _brag_ to anyone who would listen that she slept with her when everyone knew Quinn Fabray was practically off-limits to everyone…especially girls. It surprised her really and made her realize she actually cared about her more than she thought she did. It's not like she went into that night ready to tell everyone what happened but it surprised her how much she felt like keeping it between the two of them instead of acting like the exact reason Quinn refused to sleep with anyone after Puck…well the reason beside the getting pregnant reason: Puck acting like a fucking asshole about it. She didn't want to do that.

**_Q: _**_true…_

It's been about ten months since it happened which was weird…it seemed like it just happened yesterday. They've seen each other a few times since then. It wasn't awkward but it was…different, to say the least. Especially since it ended up not staying a "two-time" thing. The first time they saw each other since then was the worst. Quinn was super awkward about it and nothing ended up happening. The next time started out that way but Santana didn't want it to stay like that. They were best friends and she wanted to stay that way. So they talked about it much to Quinn's chagrin. And then it became a three-time thing.

It didn't happen every time they saw each other again but it didn't happen a lot either. She didn't know how to explain it or why it kept happening, especially since it wasn't a regular thing. It was just…a thing.

She heard the bell of the door ring behind her and rolled her eyes instinctively. That was on her top five list of least favorite sounds. The more that rang, the more people she had to deal with. It was number two, just behind Kurt and Berry singing obnoxious showtune duets at the top of their lungs around the loft. That would probably always be number one.

She looked up, ready to tear someone a new one when she saw someone sit across from her out of the corner of her eye. Until she was met with Quinn's face, "Oh my god what are you doing here?"

Quinn smiled and shrugged, "I missed you."

Santana grinned and straightened around on her side of the booth, "It didn't take you long to get here, how did you know I was here before I told you?"

"You told me you stay after a little bit when it's late and there's no customers so I took a wild guess with the cab driver. Luckily you confirmed and here I am not looking like a dumbass." Quinn explained, still smiling.

Santana snorted, "You didn't tell me you were coming up this weekend."

"I would have had I actually planned on it. About…ten I was laying in bed and started thinking about you," Quinn said and Santana raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Not like that," Quinn rolled her eyes, "It's just…it's been like two months since I've seen you and…I don't know." She shrugged again.

"So you're not drunk?" Santana asked.

Quinn laughed, "Um, no, do I look like I am?"

"I'm just making sure, when you randomly texted me after midnight I just kind of assumed." Santana laughed as well.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Well I'm perfectly sober, but thanks."

"Okay okay," Santana said, "So…how have those two months been?"

"Lonely…"Quinn answered quietly.

Santana tilted her head to the side slightly, "Why?"

"You know why." Quinn said, making eye contact that was more penetrative than she expected.

"Quinn…" Santana sighed.

"Don't 'Quinn' me, San…" Quinn said sternly.

"Quinn, I love you and you know that but this is not something that either of us want to be a real thing."

"Have you been with anyone else at all since then?" Quinn asked, knowing Santana's past and ready to compare it to the present.

"Why would that have anything to do with you?" Santana asked.

"Probably because it's been almost a year and I know how you are and it's not like there hasn't been anyone hitting on you, especially here." Quinn pointed out.

"Quinn, things are fine the way they are."

"Are they?" Quinn asked, "Because I'm not so sure this, what is it now, _several _time thing is going to be stopping anytime soon and the longer it goes, the less I'll want it to stop. And I know, especially because of what you just confirmed, that deep down inside you feel the same way because if you didn't this wouldn't be an exclusive thing to you."

Santana sighed and refrained from rolling her eyes. She did love Quinn and she did like being _with _her and she had to admit not seeing her for a long time did have a somewhat negative effect on her but the truth of the matter is, she can't see them ever being anything more than just friends…with benefits. Quinn deserved better than her anyway, she had to know that right?

Quinn didn't give her a chance for a rebuttal before she was out of her seat and sitting next to Santana, using her hand to turn her face to hers, "I'm not letting you get out of this that easily."

"Why do you want this so much?" Santana asked quietly, struggling to maintain eye contact under Quinn's intense gaze.

Quinn chuckled quietly, "Why wouldn't I?" She asked, "I can trust you, which is a lot more than I can say about anyone else, I like being with you and spending time with you, I hate not being with you at this point, actually…You're the first and only person I've been with that I didn't regret, even though we were drunk and basically started as a one night stand. I feel comfortable with you…you're my best friend and I love you." She ended with a small shrug.

Santana could see the sincerity in Quinn's eyes. After all these years and all the manipulations she's seen Quinn pull off, she knows this isn't one of them, "You're making this really hard to dispute." She sighed.

Quinn smiled, "So what's the big deal?"

"I'm not saying I was eavesdropping, but Santana honestly if you turn this poor girl down I swear to god I'll kick your ass." Santana heard from the bar across the diner, one of her only friends there, Dani.

"Awesome, no pressure." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I know you're general personality is stubborn and hard to get but…" Quinn said, still looking into her eyes.

"It's honestly nothing to do with you, you're…amazing I just…this is kind of too good to be true in the first place, you know?"

"But…it is true, which is why you should just accept it for what it is and let me finally kiss you and get a move on here." Quinn smiled gently.

Santana snorted, "If I don't, you're really never gonna let it go are you?"

Quinn shook her head, "Not like that's the only reason you would right?"

"Well no," Santana laughed, "Are you sure?"

"Would I have gotten on a train at ten forty-five at night to New York City to find you because I missed you like hell if I wasn't?"

"Your past does nothing to prove your sanity so I mean…"

Quinn backhanded her arm, "Quit being an ass already."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I guess I can give it a try…"

Quinn smiled again, "Really?"

"We're practically in a shitty relationship already, why not confirm and improve it?"

Quinn snorted, "Thank you!" She said before leaning in and kissing her, "I know we both suck at relationships but I promise we can make this work okay?"

"I trust you." Santana nodded, earning a bigger smile from her new girlfriend.

"Awesome! I'm so glad you two are finally together, Santana's lack of sexual activity due to her festering love for you was rapidly decreasing her attitude and work ethic and I must say, it was annoying as hell. So congrats, love birds. Better late than never." Dani said, holding up her glass of water as a cheers to them.

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed as Quinn giggled at her friend, "See, now why were you being so difficult?" Quinn asked her.

"Because I'm Santana." Santana answered.

"Got it." Quinn nodded with a smile, "Are Rachel and Kurt home tonight?"

Santana smirked, "Yeah why?"

"Do you think we could…" Quinn raised an eyebrow, trying to get her point across without actually saying it.

"Well we've done it before haven't we?" Santana laughed.

"Just making sure." Quinn said, already climbing out of the booth and holding out her hand for Santana to take.

"It's not done raining yet." Santana argued.

"I kind of doubt it'll be stopping anytime soon…Plus you're gonna get wet anyway what's the big deal?" Quinn winked before starting towards the door, leaving Santana slightly dumbfounded as she heard Dani snort behind her.

So she can say that but she can't ask if they can fool around. Totally makes sense.

"Have fun, ladies!" Dani called after them as Santana finally started following Quinn to the door.

Santana just blindly waved behind her as they walked out under the balcony of the restaurant, waiting for a cab to come down the road, "You better snap out of it by the time we get to the loft." Quinn said.

"I'm fine." Santana scoffed.

"Uh huh." Quinn said disbelievingly.

Right, she's not fine but like…the best kind of not fine…and that's probably going to be her constant state of being now that Quinn will be around all the time. And she was genuinely looking forward to it.


End file.
